Stuck On You
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Patut diakui, Chanyeol ini memang terlalu 'jenius' untuk seukuran lelaki yang akan menginjak usia tigapuluh dan, hanya orang bodoh yang sanggup hidup dengannya dan, orang bodoh itu adalah Baekhyun sendiri. "Paman, apa kalian berdua petugas kebun binatang?" Chanyeol/Baekhyun/Chanbaek/Baekyeol - FWC 1B
**CIC FWC #1B**

 **Prompt D.2 :** **Liburan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di hutan Afrika**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **Stuck On You** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

"Heh, tungau."

Sebuah suara yang sarat akan nada ejekan mengudara dengan tenang dalam sebuah ruangan luas tempat berleha-leha. Si lawan bicara –dia yang diejek- bangun dari posisi berbaring di karpet berbulu halus. Menatap balik pria yang duduk di sofa, hendak mengajukan protes.

"Terakhir kuperiksa, aku ini suamimu. Bukan mahluk pengganggu yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu bentuknya seperti apa."

Park Chanyeol, 29 tahun. Mengaku diri sebagai seorang suami dari pria yang berada di hadapannya dan menolak untuk dikatai tungau karena- siapa itu tungau? Kenal saja tidak.

Lalu Byun Baekhyun (atau mungkin Park Baekhyun- terserah), pria yang tahun ini genap menginjak usia 28, hanya akan membuang napas panjang ketika mendengar penuturan retoris dari sang belahan jiwa. Dan hey, tunggu, apa itu belahan jiwa? Jangan membuat orang tertawa, Baek. Semua orang tahu bahwa kau adalah orang yang kaku, jadi hentikan panggilan menjijikan itu meski nyatanya kau sudah tertular virus melankolis yang selama ini diderita suamimu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seorang pembual ulung. Atau orang awam bilang, penulis.

Dan bicara soal pekerjaan, sepasang suami-suami (karena suami-istri akan terdengar lebih aneh) ini memiliki mata pencaharian yang bertolak belakang. Meski nyatanya secara teknis, mereka sama-sama bekerja dibalik meja. Namun soal metode, keduanya jelas berbeda. Chanyeol adalah penulis novel fiksi yang mana melibatkan khayalan ditengah kejaran garis mati. Sedangkan Baekhyun adalah buruh kantoran yang sudah pasti disetir oleh atasan dalam melakukan pekerjaannya. Chanyeol adalah dinamis, Baekhyun statis. Begitupun dengan kepribadian mereka. Jika Chanyeol diselimuti api, maka Baekhyun adalah orang yang membentengi diri dengan es. Begitu teori versi Avatar-nya.

Tapi keduanya berakhir dengan hidup bersama. Persetan dengan perbedaan, kalau sudah diranjang, mereka selaras.

"Hee, kupikir pengkhayal sepertimu setidaknya tahu bagaimana bentuk sebuah tungau." Nada mengejek kian kental. Oh, sepertinya ada satu hal yang bisa menjadi persamaan bagi mereka berdua. Sama-sama gemar mempermasalahkan hal sepele.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Nilai ilmu pengetahuan alamku bahkan tidak pernah mencapai dua angka. Kau bertanya pada orang yang salah, sayang." Ujar Chanyeol seraya mendongak karena Baekhyun berada lebih tinggi darinya -setidaknya dalam kasus ini. Baekhyun duduk di sofa sementara Chanyeol lesehan, ingat?

"Dan kenapa kita harus membahas tungau?" Baekhyun bertanya. Chanyeol angkat tangan.

"Kau yang mulai. Aku cuma ikut-ikutan."

"Dan kalau aku masuk jurang kau juga akan ikut-ikutan, begitu?"

"Hmm, mungkin aku akan melapor polisi terlebih dahulu."

"Sudah kuduga kau memang tidak setia."

Ini pertengkaran rumah tangga yang paling kekanakkan. Baekhyun yang mulai, dan sekarang dia sendiri yang kesal. Beruntung Chanyeol adalah pria yang dianugerahi kesabaran luar biasa. Apalagi dalam menghadapi tingkah suaminya yang macam perempuan sedang menstruasi.

Maka Chanyeol pun naik ke atas sofa, dan merangkul pinggang Baekhyun-nya dengan posesif. "Lagipula, kau tidak mungkin masuk jurang."

Tak lupa menyisipkan ciuman ringan di lehernya.

"Kau 'kan masuknya ke hatiku."

Oke, Baekhyun kalah.

Meski secara ilmiah, Chanyeol adalah yang paling banyak menggunakan logika untuk menghadapi situasi. Namun ada saat-saat dimana ia perlu mengesampingkan hal tersebut dan mengedepankan perasaan. Hanya demi Baekhyun seorang.

(Ngomong-ngomong, dimana sisi ilmiahnya?)

"Chanyeol, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Aku mendengarkan."

"Ayo kita pergi berlibur." Baekhyun menghadapkan tubuhnya pada sang suami yang kini berkerut kening.

"Dihari-hari sibuk seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol ingin meyakinkan. Ia sama sekali tidak masalah dan justru sangat berterimakasih, tapi bukankah Baekhyun memiliki setumpuk berkas yang menunggu untuk dihajar?

"Justru karena itu," si mungil memijit alis sesaat. "Aku butuh _vibrating_."

" _Refreshing_ , Baek." Chanyeol mengoreksi dengan sabar. Dan-hey, itu jauh sekali.

"Ya, itu maksudku."

Chanyeol menatapnya datar. Melihat sang suami yang (biasanya sedikit lebih pintar darinya) bahkan sudah berbicara _ngawur_ seperti itu, ia jadi yakin bahwa Baekhyun memang kurang piknik. Otaknya sampai korslet begitu. Dan jika ditahan lebih lama, mungkin kepalanya akan mengeluarkan asap.

"Jadi, kemana?" tanya Chanyeol sembari menopang dagu.

"Terserah."

 _Demi Tuhan, jangan jawaban itu !_

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sesaat dan berujar, "Jeju?"

Sebuah gelengan. "Aku maunya ke luar negeri."

Chanyeol mengelus dada dengan tabah. Jadi, apa makna kata _terserah_ tadi?

"Bagaimana kalau Jepang?" pantang menyerah, Chanyeol menyarankan seolah dirinya _sales_ dari perusahaan perjalanan –padahal Baekhyun berpikir Chanyeol lebih terlihat seperti _salesman_ produk pasta gigi hanya dengan melihat senyumannya.

"Akhir tahun lalu kita di Akihabara dengan kau yang menghabiskan sebagian tabunganmu hanya untuk membeli miniatur superhero dan berakhir menjadi sampah-"

"Baiklah baiklah." Chanyeol menahan dengan kedua tangan terangkat di depan dada. "Kalau begitu Bali?"

"Memang menyenangkan, tapi kita sudah pernah kesana."

"Lalu kemana?"

"Ya terserah."

Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Terkutuklah Park Baekhyun dengan kata _terserah_ -nya itu !

Tapi dia tidak habis akal. Meski otaknya tidak lebih berat daripada kapas, Park Chanyeol selalu punya solusi untuk setiap permasalahan. _Heh, memangnya sabun pencuci piring saja yang bisa punya solusi?_ Maka setelah beranjak dari tempat duduk, Chanyeol menggerakkan tungkainya menuju sebuah ruangan tak terpakai di sebelah kamarnya dengan Baekhyun.

Suara krasak-krusuk terdengar keluar, dan setelah beberapa bunyi bantingan kemudian, Chanyeol akhirnya keluar dengan sebuah benda bulat besar ditangannya. Sebuah globe.

"Apa itu?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya.

"Truk sampah." Chanyeol meliriknya sesaat sebelum kembali duduk dan meletakkan benda bawaannya di atas meja. "Sudah tahu ini globe. Kenapa bertanya."

"Bukan," Baekhyun bukannya secara harfiah tidak tahu benda macam apa itu. "Tapi, untuk apa?"

"Begini, kau tutup matamu dan aku akan memutar globe ini. Lalu saat kubilang "tunjuk", kau harus menunjuk salah satu tempat yang nantinya akan menjadi tempat berlibur kita." Jelas Chanyeol yang sejujurnya, terdengar sedikit rumit. Tapi ini cukup menarik.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tenang Baek, aku ini orang kaya. Sejauh apapun tidak masalah."

"Bukan begitu, bodoh. Bagaimana kalau telunjukku menempel di samudera pasifik?"

"Maka dari itu berjuanglah agar hal tersebut tidak terjadi. Kau tahu, diantara kita berdua tidak ada yang bisa berenang." Chanyeol menakut-nakuti. Baekhyun memalingkan wajah. Kalau tidak salah, ia meminta liburan. Bukan memaksa diri untuk bertahan hidup di alam liar.

"Ayo ayo, akan kuputar globe-nya. Kau cepat pejamkan matamu."

Baekhyun terpaksa menurut. Ini sebenarnya masih menjadi misteri, kenapa dirinya selalu bisa menuruti perkataan Chanyeol meski itu tidak terdengar masuk akal. Mungkin suaminya ini memiliki kemampuan semacam menghipnotis atau memprovokasi, atau mungkin keduanya –yang mana sajalah. Yang jelas, Baekhyun selalu berakhir menjadi pihak yang menurut.

"Tunjuk !" Chanyeol berseru. Baekhyun sempat tersentak kaget karena meski telah menghabiskan empat tahun bersama Chanyeol, ia masih saja sulit mengatasi kekagetan akibat volume dari suara beratnya.

Kemudian ia pun menempelkan telunjuknya pada permukaan globe, dan membuka mata.

"Wow, kau tahu sekali kalau aku suka alam liar." Chanyeol berseru heboh. Sementara Baekhyun masih diam dengan bingung. Jadi-

"Kita akan berlibur ke Afrika!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua jam sebelum keberangkatan, Baekhyun masih duduk melamun di depan tas-tas besar yang telah terisi penuh oleh baju dan perlengkapan lainnya. Ia masih sedikit, entahlah, bingung mungkin. Karena- mau apa mereka ke Afrika? Berburu jerapah?

Tidak tidak, Baekhyun sudah punya satu di rumahnya sekarang. Jerapah sinting (yang kadang-kadang juga bisa menjadi sangat mesum) yang sialnya merangkap sebagai pasangan hidupnya.

"Oh, Baek. Kau sudah selesai." Chanyeol muncul dari arah pintu. "Bagaimana dengan penampilanku?" ia berpose seperti model majalah tahun delapan puluhan.

Baekhyun mendengus, lalu memindai tubuh Chanyeol dari atas hingga bawah. Dan entahlah, bagi Baekhyun itu terlihat seperti baju safari empat saku, berwarna krem, beserta celana selutut. Sepatu khas anak petualang, dan kaos kaki hitam panjang yang ditarik tinggi-tinggi. Tak lupa topi warna putih yang mengingatkan Baekhyun pada pemburu yang sering tampil di _discovery channel_.

Ya, mereka memang akan pergi ke Afrika, dan Chanyeol tidak salah kostum. Setidaknya pria itu sudah terlihat seperti pawang singa yang ada di kebun binatang.

"Kau terlihat _keren_." Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan wajah datar.

Dan meski Chanyeol bukanlah pakar pembaca wajah, ia paham bahwa Baekhyun sedang tidak dalam keadaaan _mengasyikkan_. "Ada apa Baek? Apa kau tidak enak badan? Oh, apa mungkin kita perlu _enak-enak_ dulu?"

Baekhyun melemparnya dengan sebuah bantal.

"Aku berpikir untuk membatalkan liburan kita." Si mungil angkat bahu. Chanyeol cepat-cepat menghampiri dengan berlutut di depannya.

"Ayolah sayang, kapan lagi kita berlibur keluar negeri. Hitung-hitung bulan madu, yah, kau tahu, sampai sekarang kita belum dikaruniai an-"

"ITU KARENA KITA SAMA-SAMA LAKI-LAKI !"

Park Chanyeol mendapat hadiah tinju di rahang, sebelah kiri.

"Lalu apa alasanmu membatalkan liburan kita? Padahal aku mulai membayangkan tentang kita yang melakukan hal seperti itu di semak-semak dan-"

Lagi, Park Chanyeol mendapat hadiah tinju. Sekarang di sebelah kanan.

"Tunggu sampai aku membocorkan rahasia pada fans-mu diluaran sana, bahwa penulis yang selama ini mereka puja-puja adalah seorang penjahat kelamin."

Chanyeol bangkit sembari mengelus-elus rahangnya. "Aku mesum hanya padamu saja. kau 'kan sudah sah menjadi milikku." Kilahnya. Dan Baekhyun tertawa renyah.

"Heh, bahkan sebelum kita menikah kau sudah sering memperkosaku."

"Baekhyun, itu bukan memperkosa, Kita melakukannya atas dasar suka sama suka."

Oh iya, Baekhyun baru ingat. Dan ia akhirnya menyesal kenapa dulu tidak menolak ketika Chanyeol pertama kali menelanjanginya.

"Jadi, kembali ke topik awal." Chanyeol mengacungkan telunjuknya. "Kenapa kau berpikir untuk membatalkan liburan yang sangat kau idam-idamkan ini?"

 _Sangat kau idam-idamkan dengkulmu !_ Memangnya siapa yang mau liburan sambil dikejar-kejar singa? Maaf-maaf saja, Baekhyun setidaknya masih sayang nyawa dengan tidak mengumpankan dirinya pada singa yang lapar.

"Aku sempat membaca brosurnya. Dan Baek, ini tidak seperti apa yang ada di pikiranmu. Tidak seperti film Jurrasic Park yang pernah kita tonton. Liburan ini sama saja seperti kita pergi ke kota sebelah." Terang Chanyeol yang sepertinya paham akan kekhawatiran Baekhyun, namun ia menanggapinya dengan cara yang salah.

"Chanyeol, kalau tidak salah, Jurrasic Park itu film dinosaurus."

"Tepat sekali. Tidak akan ada dinosaurus disana." _–ya tentu saja._

Baekhyun berakhir dengan menepuk jidat. Patut diakui, Chanyeol ini memang terlalu ' _jenius'_ untuk seukuran lelaki yang akan menginjak usia tiga puluh dan, hanya orang bodoh yang sanggup hidup berdua dengannya dan, orang bodoh itu adalah Baekhyun sendiri.

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi liburan yang melelahkan." Baekhyun pasang wajah prihatin. Prihatin terhadap dirinya sendiri. Entah karena ia akan berlibur ke Afrika, atau merasa menyesal telah menerima lamaran Chanyeol saat dulu.

Chanyeol terkekeh sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Yang benar saja. Kita pergi kesana untuk bersenang-senang, sayang. Ayo cerialah !"

Baekhyun hanya menghela napas. "Aku yang meminta liburan, tapi kau yang kegirangan. Ingat Chanyeol, jangan melakukan hal-hal aneh selama kita disana." ia mengingatkan seolah Chanyeol adalah anak TK yang hendak pergi berwisata.

Baekhyun tidak salah. Hanya saja Chanyeol seperti bom waktu.

"Tenang. Aku hanya akan mencari sedikit referensi untuk novelku yang berikutnya. Aku tidak akan macam-macam, janji."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Chanyeol lalu bangkit dari hadapan Baekhyun yang masih terduduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. Ia pamit keluar untuk membeli beberapa barang yang katanya akan ia perlukan nanti. Namun sebelum berlalu, ia sempat berseru dari arah pintu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Baek. Pakaianmu tidak kalah kerennya denganku."

Ahh, tentu saja. Karena mereka adalah pasangan, maka tidak komplit jika tidak memakai pakaian yang sama. Jadi, yang menjadi pawang singa itu tidak hanya Chanyeol saja.

Karena sebenarnya, pawangnya ada dua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol, pramugarinya terus melihat ke arah kita. Apa sebaiknya pakaian ini aku lepaskan saja?"

"Tidak tidak, Baek. Kita sudah sangat modis, dia mungkin hanya familiar dengan wajahku. Aku 'kan sering muncul di acara tv."

"Percaya diri sekali. Kau hanya pernah tampil lima kali dalam sebuah _talkshow_ , sisanya di acara gosip."

"Wow, aku terkejut kau menghitungnya. Dan aku baru tahu kalau orang-orang di tv sering menggosipkanku."

"Tentu saja. Mereka banyak membicarakan tentang dirimu yang sering mendengkur keras-keras saat tidur."

"Itu pembunuhan karakter."

"Hey, Chanyeol, anak kecil yang duduk di depan itu terus memerhatikan kita."

"Dimana- Oh hay, adik manis! Kau menikmati perjalanannya?"

"Paman, apa kalian berdua petugas kebun binatang?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun turun dari pesawat dengan wajah ditekuk. Seharusnya, dia tidak pernah mendengarkan ocehan yang terlontar dari mulut suaminya. _Tidak pernah_. Karena jika bukan sebuah rayuan gombal, maka hal gila-lah yang senantiasa keluar dari mulutnya. Dan sekali lagi, Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang selalu terhasut omongan Park Chanyeol. Dimana suaminya itu mengatakan bahwa pakaian yang pas untuk dipakai mereka berdua dalam perjalanan kali ini adalah, yah, pakaian konyol itu. Kemudian Baekhyun bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka berdua tidak sekalian menenteng senapan angin di ketiak?

"Baekhyun sayang, jangan cemberut begitu. Anak kecil tadi mungkin hanya bercanda saja. Tidak usah diambil hati." Chanyeol berusaha menghibur. Dia masih mengejar di belakang sambil kewalahan karena menenteng tas besar bawaan mereka berdua.

Tapi Baekhyun yang berada dalam _mood_ buruk akan sangat sulit diajak bekerja sama. "Jangan bicara padaku !"

Di bandara internasional OR Tambo, mereka berdua langsung disambut oleh seorang pemuda dari perusahaan perjalanan. Dialah seorang _guide_ yang akan menemani Chanyol dan Baekhyun selama tiga hari ke depan. Seorang pemuda Korea yang lama menetap di kota asing tersebut.

"Perkenalkan, saya Kim Kai dari jasa pemandu wisata perusahaan XOXO. Selama tiga hari ke depan, saya akan mengajak tuan-tuan berkeliling menuju tempat-tempat wisata yang indah di negara ini. Jadi, sebelum perjalanan kita dimulai, saya akan memberitahukan beberapa-"

"Baek, kenapa tas ini semakin berat saja ya?"

"-ketentuan dan apa saja yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan-"

"Cuacanya cerah sekali. Baekhyun, apa sebaiknya kita pergi berenang?"

"-di kota ini. Saya harap anda mendengarkan tuan-tuan…"

"Baek, taksinya di sebelah sini."

"TOLONG DENGARKAN AKU SEBENTAR SAJA OY!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersentak saat melihat seseorang yang tiba-tiba berteriak di depan mereka berdua. Untuk sesaat, keadaan dipaksa hening. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang hendak masuk ke dalam taksi, mengurungkan niat mereka beberapa saat hanya untuk sekedar saling berpandangan dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Baekhyun, kau mengenal orang ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

Dan si pemuda bernama Kim Kai tersebut hanya tersenyum manis serta berbisik dalam hati,

"Setelah ini, aku akan mengundurkan diri."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perjalanan dari Johannesburg ke Nelspruit memakan waktu sekitar 3, 5 jam. Sementara Chanyeol asyik terlelap, Baekhyun memilih untuk melihat-lihat. Tidak terlalu buruk, pikirnya. Jalan-jalannya lebar dan nyaman, serta rapih dan bersih. Begitupun dengan trotoar, tidak ditemui warga yang berjalan kaki kecuali beberapa orang kulit hitam. Baekhyun menikmati jalan yang jauh dari kata semrawut tersebut, sejauh ini banyak melaju kendaraan mewah dari berbagai merek yang umumnya keluaran Eropa.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai."

Chanyeol, Baekhyun serta si cerewet pemandu wisata mereka tiba di depan sebuah penginapan. Rencana awal, mereka ingin langsung pergi ke Kruger Park dan berkemah di sana –itu rencana Chanyeol, ngomong-ngomong. Namun Baekhyun berkata tidak untuk kali ini karena hari telah malam. Butuh setidaknya satu jam perjalanan tambahan untuk sampai ke tempat tersebut sementara Baekhyun sudah sangat lelah. Mereka semua sudah lelah.

"Padahal aku ingin melihat _leopard_ , kudengar mereka hanya keluar pada malam hari saja." Chanyeol menghela napas kecewa. Mereka bertiga sedang berjalan di lorong untuk segera menempati kamar.

"Tidak usah berlebihan. Kau sudah sering bermain dengan hewan itu bersama bibi Yoon yang tinggal di sebelah rumah kita."

"Baekhyun, kau harus mulai belajar mengetahui bahwa _leopard_ itu bukanlah kucing."

"Mereka terlihat sama."

"Kupikir kau harus membuat janji dengan dokter. Matamu sepertinya kena iritasi."

"Kalian terlihat akrab."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berhenti melangkah. Selain karena terkejut mendengar penuturan dari sang pemandu wisata, juga karena mereka telah sampai di depan kamar yang telah dipesan.

"Tentu saja, kawan." Ujar Chanyeol sembari tersenyum ramah pada pemuda berkulit gelap tersebut. Baekhyun memilih bisu dan membuka pintu dengan kecepatan ekstra. Dia sudah _rindu_ dengan tempat tidur.

"Ahh, maaf." Kai menggaruk tengkuknya. "Saya hanya merasa senang melihat kakak beradik yang bertengkar, mereka jadi terlihat lebih akrab."

Chanyeol terkekeh sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan pemuda itu. "Tidak, tidak. Kau salah paham, dia bukan adikku."

Lalu Kai hanya tertawa canggung.

"Oh tentu saja, dia pasti kakak and-"

"Baekhyun itu _istriku._ "

"Hahahaha… apa?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya menggunakan mobil sewaan, Baekhyun serta Chanyeol pergi ke taman nasional yang mereka targetkan jauh-jauh hari. Selama perjalanan, Kai tiada hentinya berbicara ini-itu, begini-begitu tentang bagaimana Kruger Park begitu terkenal dan menjadi tempat yang paling wajib dikunjungi saat wisatawan menginjak tanah Afrika. Satu jam penuh ia berbicara dan Baekhyun berpikir pemuda itu seperti deterjen. Berbusa-busa.

Ah Baekhyun, kau tidak tahu saja kalau anak ini tidak mau makan gaji buta.

Dan setelah satu jam perjalanan –disertai dongeng- berlalu, mereka akhirnya sampai di pintu masuk Phabeni. Kai bilang, banyak turis yang menyukai pintu tersebut karena melewati danau yang biasanya menjadi tempat minum binatang-binatang.

"Baekhyun, lihat. Itu segerombolan impala!" Chanyeol berseru antusias. Nyaris bertepuk tangan heboh kalau saja Baekhyun tidak menarik tangannya.

"Chanyeol, kau _norak_ sekali."

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun tidak kalah takjubnya seperti Chanyeol. Tapi memang dia ini tipe orang penjaga imej sekali. Lagipula siapa yang tidak terkesan? melihat padang rumput yang berselang-seling dengan semak dan beberapa sudah menguning digerus musim. Ah, biasanya ini hanya terlihat di _discovery channel_ saja kan?

Karena persepsi awal Baekhyun, mereka akan berlibur di hutan belantara yang sama sekali tidak diterangi cahaya matahari. Tapi setelah apa yang ia lihat, Baekhyun jadi malu sendiri. Hutan ini tidak seperti hutan yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

"Kameraku, Baek." Chanyeol mengalihkan matanya sesaat dari dua ekor singa di dekat bangkai pohon. Tangannya terulur pada suami kecilnya yang saat itu sedang merogoh kamera di dalam tas.

Selagi Chanyeol mengambil beberapa gambar, Baekhyun juga sibuk melihat-lihat. Netranya menemukan beberapa, oh atau mungkin sekeluarga ferret yang tengah berbaris. Ia tersenyum, mereka terlihat menggemaskan.

Tapi ujung-ujungnya, matanya berlabuh pada Chanyeol juga.

Baekhyun mungkin gengsi mengakuinya, tapi, Chanyeol yang sedang serius nyatanya beribu kali terlihat lebih tampan. Seperti saat ia membidik dengan kameranya ini sekarang. Baekhyun diam-diam selalu menikmati wajah tersebut untuk dipandangi. Matanya yang fokus, dan hawanya yang tenang. Chanyeol jarang seperti itu kecuali saat dirinya tengah menulis. Kadang-kadang, Baekhyun sampai ingin menjerit-jerit.

Ngomong-ngomong, Baekhyun penasaran dengan apa yang sedang Chanyeol bidik dengan kameranya. Ekspresinya sampai serius begitu. Mungkin ada sesuatu semacam- SINGA YANG SEDANG BERSENGGAMA?

"APA-APAAN YANG KAU FOTO ITU? DASAR MANUSIA GUA!"

Baekhyun langsung memukul kepalanya keras-keras. Dasar orang sinting ini, bisa-bisanya dia menonton hal tidak senonoh semacam itu. Baekhyun juga mau- Oi tidak ! Maksudnya, Baekhyun jadi mau muntah.

"Apa kita bisa keluar dari mobil?" sambil meringis pelan, Chanyeol bertanya pada Kai yang duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Tidak. Kita tidak diperbolehkan turun dari mobil dan memberi makan hewan disini. Untuk keselamatan." Kai menjelaskan. Syukurlah kali ini ia didengarkan. Dan mumpung sedang didengarkan, dia menjadi sedikit mengada-ada. "Katanya pernah ada fotografer yang nekad turun untuk mengambil gambar dan dia berakhir tewas dimakan sekelompok singa, ah atau diinjak gajah ya?"

Baekhyun memasang wajah datar. "Kau yang menjelaskan, kau yang bingung."

"Aku tidak percaya." Kata Chanyeol. "Kalau peraturannya aku percaya. Tapi kalau ceritamu tadi, sepertinya bohongan." Ia sedikit tersulut karena Kai terdengar seperti sedang menakut-nakutinya.

"Saya benar-benar serius, Tuan." Kai meyakinkan.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau tidak lihat sendiri."

"Tapi ini betulan."

"Coba kau kencing di semak-semak sana. Kalau kau dimakan singa atau diinjak gajah, baru aku percaya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore hari, mobil masih melaju di jalan.

Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang nyaman-nyaman saja ketika berada di mobil dalam kurun waktu berjam-jam. Bukan karena mabuk darat, hanya saja terlalu membosankan. Lagipula dia sudah puas melihat-lihat.

Dan lagi, Chanyeol banyak mengabaikannya.

Ketika Baekhyun memintanya untuk membukakan tutup botol minuman, Chanyeol menjawab _"Sebentar"_ tapi sampai sekarang botol itu belum terbuka. Ketika Baekhyun bertanya akan pergi kemana mereka besok, Chanyeol menjawab " _Nanti. Aku sedang mengambil gambar"_. Baekhyun jadi kesal sendiri.

"Menikah saja kau dengan kameramu itu." Baekhyun berujar ketus.

Tapi Chanyeol masih memotret sambil tertawa-tawa. Baekhyun menyerah.

Kalau bisa, Baekhyun ingin tidur. Tapi, si pemandu wisata bermulut deterjen itu terus mengoceh. Dan Baekhyun sampai tidak ingat kapan tepatnya anak itu membelokkan pembicaraan tentang kebun binatang menjadi topik tentang keluarganya yang tinggal di sebuah desa di Korea.

Baekhyun kesal sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"… dan kakak saya yang perempuan itu suka sekali mendandani saya…"

"Apa disini ada penginapan?" tanya Chanyeol sembari memeriksa hasil bidikannya.

"Ah ada, tentu saja. Ada beberapa penginapan yang tersebar disini. Anda ingin memesan?" Kai melirik sesaat ke belakang hanya untuk mendapati sebuah anggukan dan gelengan.

"Ya."

"Tidak."

"Kupikir kita akan menginap dan melihat _leopard_ itu, Baek." Chanyeol masih bersabar. Apalagi melihat wajah Baekhyun yang luar biasa ditekuk, ia paham bahwa Baekhyun tidak lagi menikmati perjalanannya.

"Kemarin iya, sekarang tidak." Baekhyun melipat tangan di depan dada dengan angkuh. Pandangan ia buang keluar.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, menanyakan alasan. "Kenapa?"

"Aku mau kembali ke penginapan kita kemarin. Aku mau cepat pulang. Lagipula disini tidak aman." Baekhyun masih saja bersikukuh.

Kai yang mendengarnya tiba-tiba menjawab, "Tenang saja Tuan, disini semuanya am-"

"Diam !" Baekhyun menghantamnya dengan sekali sentakan. Setelah itu, Kai tidak berani lagi melirik ke belakang, pun bersuara.

Chanyeol menatap kursi kemudi dengan prihatin. Tatapannya bisa diterjemahkan semacam, _"Sabar ya, suamiku ini memang galaknya seperti fir'aun."_

"Pokoknya aku bilang tidak ya tidak." wajah Baekhyun kian kusut terlalu lama ditekuk. Tapi Chanyeol yang kurang peka masih belum menemukan titik permasalahannya dimana.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol menanyakan alasan _season 2_.

"Jangan membuatku mengulang jawaban yang sama."

"Dan jangan membuatku mengulang pertanyaan yang sama."

Satu detik, Baekhyun memutar lehernya dengan kecepatan super kilat hanya demi melayangkan tatapan membunuh yang selama ini ia simpan.

 **"Kau. Mengabaikanku. Park."**

Skakmat!

Nyali Chanyeol menciut seketika. Secara refleks kepalanya mundur beberapa senti ke beakang. Fatal. Fatal. Fatal. Salah bicara bisa membuatnya tertendang keluar dan menjadi santapan hewan buas diluar sana.

Di depan, Kai tidak berhenti komat-kamit merapal do'a demi keselamatan Chanyeol.

 **"Dan. Aku. Sangat. Kesal."**

Skakmat chapter 2!

Menurut adalah pilihan terbaik, dan memang hanya itu pilihan satu-satunya. Saat ini Baekhyun sedang berstatus siaga, jika Chanyeol salah langkah, bisa-bisa wajahnya dicakar.

Chanyeol memang pria jantan tulen. Tapi di depan _istri_ yang marah, dia hanyalah budak semata. Ah, kejamnya dunia.

"Kalau kau bersikukuh ingin menginap disini, tak apa."

Mendengar penuturan tiba-tiba dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol nyaris tersenyum lebar. Kai mengucap syukur karena pertumpahan darah tidak terjadi.

"Tapi aku tidak ikut. Sana, bersenang-senanglah sendirian. Cari istri baru kalau perlu."

Chanyeol serasa ditampar pakai kulit durian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Untuk malam ini, kembali ke penginapan di Nelspruit adalah tindakan mulia.

Baekhyun berjalan di depan dengan kaki dihentak keras-keras. Dia tidak lagi bicara setelah perdebatannya dengan Chanyeol sore tadi. Sementara di belakangnya, dua sosok berwajah suram berjalan mengikuti.

"Tuan, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kai berbisik ditengah suasana mencekam ini.

Chanyeol menunduk lesu. "Entahlah, ini lebih horror daripada film-film horror yang pernah kutonton. Ini horror kuadrat."

Kai tersenyum meringis.

Hingga sampailah mereka di depan pintu kamar. Baekhyun langsung menerobos masuk ke kamarnya. Chanyeol hendak mengikuti, namun belum sempat badannya masuk ke dalam, pintu sudah lebih dulu dibanting. Lalu tersungkurlah ia ke belakang dengan kening yang berdenyut karena sempat berciuman keras dengan pintu.

"Itu pasti sakit." Kai mengomentari dan lagi-lagi meringis prihatin.

Tapi Chanyeol itu pantang menyerah. Jadi ia bangkit dan memilih untuk berbicara baik-baik. Pintu ia ketuk dengan halus. "Sayang. Baekhyun sayang."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Aku minta maaf sudah mengabaikanmu. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Baekhyun, sayang. Kau boleh pakai kartu kreditku sepuasnya-"

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Chanyeol dan Kai nyaris bersorak. Dan sejak kapan mereka berdua ini jadi sepasang sahabat?

"Ehehehe, dibuka juga akhirnya." Chanyeol menyembulkan cengiran khasnya. Ia sudah tahu umpannya pasti dimakan oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau pikir bisa menyuapku, hah? Tungau sialan."

Ah, dia keliru.

"TIDUR DILUAR!"

Satu bantal melayang di wajah Park Chanyeol. Dan setelahnya, pintu kembali dibanting dengan keras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun kesal, Baekhyun jengkel.

Seingatnya, dia yang pertama kali mengajak liburan. Dan maklumnya, dia yang memimpin jalannya liburan. Ya ya ya, si tungau sial itu memang pemimpin keluarga. Tapi pemimpin keluarga macam apa yang egois dan asyik dengan dunianya sendiri?

Jadi semalam, dia tidur sendirian di dalam kamar. Hanya ditemani kekesalannya yang tidak kunjung habis. Chanyeol selalu saja seperti itu saat mereka tengah berlibur. Lupa dengan seseorang yang ia bawa dan sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Memangnya dia ini autis?

"Hawah hahah, ahwan huhawah hiah."

(Maaf, Baekhyun sedang menyikat gigi. Jadi terjemahannya adalah, _"Awas saja, akan kubalas dia."_ Ya, terimakasih kembali.)

Baekhyun selesai berkumur. Dan menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Ia mendengus karena tiba-tiba kembali teringat pertengkarannya dengan Chanyeol. Padahal masalahnya tergolong sepele. Tapi intensitasnya yang terlalu tinggi. Chanyeol akan menjadi sendirian ketika dirinya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik minat.

"Memangnya aku ini tidak menarik apa?" Baekhyun berpose di depan cermin. Berlagak seperti model yang sering menghias sampul majalah.

"Ah, lupakan. Pokoknya hari ini aku akan berjalan-jalan sendirian." Tandasnya sambil meninggalkan cermin. Ia pun berjalan mendekati tempat tidur, dan meraih pakaiannya yang masih terlipat rapi.

Baekhyun bergegas mengganti jubah mandinya dengan pakaian selayaknya. Dia harus cepat pergi agar tidak ketahuan oleh Chanyeol. Karena saat matahari masih belum lama naik, saat itu juga Park Chanyeol masih belum mau bangun.

"Si kerbau itu pasti belum bangun." Kata Baekhyun sambil mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan, disinilah Baekhyun sekarang.

Awalnya, hanya jalan-jalan biasa. Seperti mengisi perut di restoran, berfoto disana-sini, berkunjung ke tempat-tempat unik, dan sekawan-kawannya. Tapi, sayangnya kali ini menjadi luar biasa karena Baekhyun –untuk beberapa alasan- harus mengalami sesuatu semacam tersesat.

Tersesat, disini, dikota yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali.

Baekhyun mencoba tenang. Oke. Ini bukan akhir dari dunia. Ia mencoba menjadi orang dewasa yang bisa diandalkan, setidaknya untuk dirinya sendiri. Jadi yang harus ia lakukan saat ini adalah tenang dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Aku pasti bisa kembali ke penginapan." Ia memantrai dirinya.

 **.**

 _Dua jam kemudian…_

"Aku menyerah !"

Baekhyun meraup oksigen dengan rakus. Ia benar-benar stress karena sekali lagi, as-ta-ga, kenapa ia bisa tersesat di negri orang. Dia bukanlah penyandang buta arah, hanya saja jalanan disini terlalu rumit. Demi Tuhan.

Dan Baekhyun, kemudian membaca ulang opsi yang telah ia catat di memori otaknya sejak pertama kali ia menyatakan diri telah tersesat. Pertama, mencari jalan sendiri, tanpa bantuan orang lain. Dan itu sudah jelas-jelas gagal. Kedua, meminta pertolongan kepada pemandu wisatanya. Namun sayang, Baekhyun mesti berkecil hati karena ia lupa menanyakan berapa nomor ponsel anak itu. Lalu yang tersisa kali ini hanyalah opsi ketiga.

Menelpon suaminya. Park Chanyeol.

Ugh, Baekhyun sedikit gengsi. Bukan sedikit, tapi banyak. _Banyaaak_ sekali. Karena apa? mereka sedang terlibat perang, ingat? Dan meminta bantuan pada musuhmu bukanlah tindakan yang bijak.

"Tapi Chanyeol bukan musuhku." Gumamnya. Maka dari itu, ia pun mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya dan merangkai pola.

"Tapi nanti aku diejek olehnya." Baekhyun tiba-tiba berubah pikiran lagi. Untuk sekarang, daripada seorang pria, ia lebih terlihat seperti remaja labil usia belasan tahun yang ragu untuk menelpon calon pacarnya.

"Tapi... Oh astaga, kenapa banyak sekali kata tapi untuk hari ini?" Baekhyun berakhir dengan mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, bagai pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba, Baekhyun ternyata tidak perlu repot-repot menelpon Chanyeol-nya. Karena di beberapa detik kemudian, suaminya itu yang melakukan panggilan.

 _Dia suami yang bisa diandalkan!_ Baekhyun menjerit dalam hati.

"Hallo?"

 _"Hallo, Baek. Kau dimana sekarang? Jangan tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja."_

"Aku menghilang dari tadi pagi. Kau saja yang baru sadar."

 _"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Sekarang kau dimana? Aku akan menyusulmu."_

Tepat seperti yang diharapkan, Baekhyun menyeringai kesenangan.

"Uhm, aku ada di depan Museum Apartheid. Di dekat jalan, kalau kau memang mau menyusul." _–tidak, kau memang harus menyusulku kemari Chanyeol, sayangku_!

 _"Baiklah. Tunggu aku disana, oke? Kau jangan kemana-mana."_

Chanyeol bernada panik, Baekhyun senang berkali lipat. Kalau ia tidak sedang dalam keadaan perang dingin atau kalau Chanyeol kini berada di dekatnya, Baekhyun pasti sudah mencium suaminya saat itu juga. Tapi, yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya, "Iya,"

Lalu hening. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol belum memutus panggilannya. Ia hendak menanyakan apa lagi yang Chanyeol tunggu namun di seberang sana, sang suami telah lebih dulu berujar.

 _"Maaf soal yang kemarin. Aku memang mudah tenggelam dalam duniaku sendiri. Tapi Baekhyun, harus kau ketahui, yang mampu membuatku jatuh tenggelam hinga ke dasar cuma kau seorang. Aku mencintaimu."_

Kemudian sambungan terputus seketika. Baekhyun menurunkan _handphone_ dari samping telinganya. Tak lama, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, tungau."

Baekhyun memasukkan kembali ponsel canggihnya ke dalam saku. Jika sudah begini, dia hanya tinggal menunggu Chanyeol menjemputnya. Dan, ah, sebaiknya ia mencari tempat duduk terlebih dahulu. Lalu ia pun berbalik dengan tergesa-

 _Brukkk_

-dan menabrak seseorang. Bagus. Jenius. Dan mari kita lihat siapakah orang yang sudah ia tabrak tersebut dan oh- Baekhyun nampaknya akan mengalami sesuatu yang sulit. Dan dia bukanlah _dia_ , melainkan mereka. Mereka orang-orang berbadan besar.

"Si-sial."

 **.**

"Tuan, di sebelah sini." Kim Kai berseru dari kejauhan. Memanggil sang tuan yang telah merekrutnya sebagai sekutu.

Chanyeol yang sebelumnya hanya menengok kanan kiri di sebuah perempatan jalan, kini berlari ke arah anak buahnya. Dan ketika Kai berhasil dihampiri, Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun yang tengah mencicit dan dikerubungi tiga orang bertubuh besar. Nampaknya mereka adalah penduduk asli.

"Oi, kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol. Sebagai komandan alangkah baiknya mendengarkan suara bawahan. Dan ngomong-ngomong, mereka berdua masih bersembunyi dibalik tembok ketika Baekhyun mulai diseret ke gang sempit.

"Ah, saya yang akan menangani mereka. Anda tinggal lari saja dengan Tuan Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menangguk. " _Roger_."

Lalu mereka pun memulai misi penyelamatan Park Baekhyun. Berlari secepat mungkin melewati angin, dan berhenti seketika di depan mulut gang. Seperti dugaan, itu adalah gang buntu dan Baekhyun terjebak di ujung tembok penuh _graffiti_.

Mereka memasuki jalan sempit tersebut dengan tatapan seolah tengah mengacungkan pedang. Dan Baekhyun yang melihatnya cukup bisa bernapas lega karena setidaknya, dia tidak akan dipukuli sendirian.

Tapi lama kelamaan, wajah kedua orang itu berangsur-angsur melunak. Dan kemudian tergantikan dengan senyuman canggung.

Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati. _Dimana tampang gagah kalian tadi, manusia tidak berguna?!_

Lalu Baekhyun melihat Kai yang mengajak bicara ketiga raksasa tersebut. Baekhyun secara otomatis di lepas, dan beralih ke pelukan Chanyeol, dan mereka berdua menyaksikan adegan Kai yang berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidak mereka mengerti sambil sesekali menggaruk tengkuknya.

Tak lama kemudian, Kai berbalik dengan sebuah senyum.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya…" Senyuman itu luntur tiba-tiba. "Negosiasinya gagal. Rencana Z. Ayo lari !"

Dan mereka berakhir dengan berlari menyelamatkan diri dari kejaran gangster tersebut.

 **.**

Hari kembali menjelang sore. Dan benar juga, sekarang adalah sore terakhir yang akan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lewatkan di Johannesburg ini. Karena besok, mereka sudah harus kembali ke Korea.

"Dimana pemandu wisata itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang duduk di seberangnya menggeleng. "Tidak tahu. Ke toilet mungkin."

Baekhyun ber-oh pendek. Karena biasa dicereweti orang itu, saat tidak ada rasanya sepi juga.

Mereka berdua sedang bersantai selepas dikejar-kejar tanpa ampun. Sengaja memilih meja yang terletak diluar restoran untuk mendapat suasana yang berbeda. Ya, setidaknya melihat kendaraan berlalu lalang cukup menarik juga.

"Yang lebih penting, kau tidak terluka 'kan?" Chanyeol bertanya memastikan. Cola dingin yang selesai ia teguk diletakkan di pinggir meja.

"Tidak." Wajah Baekhyun berubah murung. "Mungkin, aku hanya sedikit takut untuk pergi sendirian. Terlebih di suatu tempat yang tidak kukenal _._ " _–dan aku takut tersesat lagi._

Chanyeol tahu, Chanyeol paham. Suaminya yang sok kuat itu pasti sangat ketakutan. Wajar saja, karena biasanya ada Chanyeol yang menemani. Namun tadi, dia sedang tidak beruntung saja. Karena Chanyeol tidak berada di sisinya.

"Makanya, jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Bagaimana kalau aku tadi terlambat datang?"

"Tapi kau menyebalkan."

Oh, Baekhyun masih menyimpan sisa-sisa kekesalannya yang kemarin.

"Kau juga seenakmu saja kemarin. Sibuk dengan apa yang kau lihat dan mengabaikanku. Aku tidak suka." Bibirnya kian cemberut.

Chanyeol meraih tangan suaminya tersebut dan membawanya ke atas meja. Mengusap jemarinya lembut, dan mengecupnya. "Tapi aku lebih tidak suka kalau Park Baekhyun membahayakan dirinya sendiri."

Dan rontoklah semua keangkuhan Baekhyun. Terjebak kembali dalam pesona mematikan Park Chanyeol. Terperosok terlalu dalam. Untuk beberapa alasan, Baekhyun merasa sudah jatuh cinta untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada orang yang sama.

(Baekhyun, Baekhyun, cintamu 'kan memang sudah _mentok_ di Chanyeol.)

"Dasar tungau tukang gombal." Baekhyun masih mengata-ngatainya. Tapi kali ini dengan sebuah senyuman. Dan Chanyeol ikut tersenyum.

"Jadi, aku dimaafkan?"

"Untuk saat ini, kurasa iya." Baekhyun berujar malu-malu. Chanyeol kembali mencium punggung jemarinya.

Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang romantis. Dia hanya si 'jenius' yang gila menulis. Tapi bagi Baekhyun, terkadang ia bisa menjadi suami yang manis.

"Terimakasih. Jadi, kita bisa berapa ronde malam ini?"

"Bisa... tunggu, APA?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, di waktu pagi, Baekhyun dan suaminya telah sampai di bandara. Mereka kembali ke Korea pagi ini. Mengakhiri liburan, kembali ke rutinitas. Ah, kalau diingat-ingat Baekhyun jadi tidak ingin pulang.

"Terimakasih telah menggunakan jasa perusahaan kami." Kai membungkuk hormat. Ia ikut mengantarkan kedua turisnya ke bandara pagi ini. Hitung-hitung melakukan perpisahan dengan bos sepersekutuannya, Park Chanyeol.

"Sama-sama kawan, kau juga sangat membantu." Chanyeol menepuk bahunya. "Dan ah, aku sampai lupa." Ia merogoh sakunya. Mengeluarkan dompet dan menarik beberapa lembar isinya.

"Ini untukmu."

Kai terbelalak kaget karena belum pernah dihadiahi tip sebanyak itu. "Woah, Tuan. Apa ini tidak terlalu banyak?"

"Tidak." Chanyeol mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Kau pantas mendapatkannya."

"Terimakasih. Terimakasih."

Lalu mereka pun berpelukan. Sangat lama.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. Ayolah, sampai kapan darama _Big Brother_ ini akan terus berlanjut? Mereka bisa ketinggalan pesawat. "Chanyeol, ayo cepat!"

Si bongsor langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menepuk kedua pundak Kim Kai penuh wibawa. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, prajurit."

"Siap komandan."

"Demi Tuhan, Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun menjerit untuk yang ke sekian. Ia sampai melupakan pinggangnya yang saat itu masih sakit sehabis… _ya-kau-tahu-apa_.

"Ya ya, aku datang, sayang."

Chanyeol berjalan menuju suami tercintanya yang telah menunggu dikelilingi tas-tas yang membengkak. Jangan tanya kenapa. Chanyeol gemar membeli oleh-oleh bahkan jika itu hanya gunting kuku sekalipun.

Karena nanti, ia akan melabelinya dengan, _"ini gunting kuku dari Afrika."_

"Kau lama sekali. Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Protes Baekhyun. Tas-tas yang berada di bawah langsung ia lemparkan pada Chanyeol.

Si Pria tinggi hanya mengulum senyum. Alih-alih menjawab, ia justru mengajak Baekhyun untuk bergegas.

"Omong-omong, ini liburan yang cukup menyenangkan bukan?" Chanyeol melirik ke samping bawah dan menemukan Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Ini langka.

Baekhyun semakin erat mengapit lengan Chanyeol-nya. "Ya, Tuan Tungau."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jadi, adakah yang masih penasaran kenapa Chanyeol dan Kai berpelukan lumayan lama? Tidak, mereka tidak punya ketertarikan satu sama lain, yang benar saja. Biar kuberitahu satu hal, tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak mengatakan apapun kepada Baekhyun, oke? Baik, kalian anak baik.

Sebenarnya, saat itu Chanyeol hanya sedang berterimakasih.

 _"Terimakasih sudah menyewa orang-orang besar itu. Lain kali jika bertemu lagi, kalian akan kutraktir."_

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
